


never knew i could feel that much

by shareyoursunshines



Series: Coming Undone [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, part 2 woooo, ryan was super hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shareyoursunshines/pseuds/shareyoursunshines
Summary: Sometimes, Ryan wondered.





	never knew i could feel that much

Sometimes, Ryan wondered what dating his best friend would be like.

He and Shane had been inseparable for months now, both of them single and lonely. They hung out almost every night, got lunch together every day, and texted constantly. Ryan figured it made sense. With all the time they spent together, it was no surprise his low-key crush on his best friend had blossomed until he was head-over-heels in love. He wasn’t sure when it happened. He just woke up one day and knew; knew that he was absolutely, completely, totally in love. It was hard, sometimes, not just blurting it out. But he knew he had to wait, wait until he was sure. 

Sometimes, Ryan wondered what it would be like to just pull Shane down and kiss the smirk off his face. 

Sometimes, sometimes he thinks Shane feels the same. Touches that linger too long, eyes that flick away too quickly, bodies standing just too close. Subtle, but too deliberate and too frequent to be truly accidental. There no way for Ryan to really know. He can hope, he can believe, and he can keep trying, keep subtly flirting, edging their relationship closer and closer to everything he wants it to be. Ryan has spent so much of his life scared every little thing. But this? This was the one thing that didn’t scare him. It filled him with hope and love and desire and it was beautiful. 

Sometimes, Ryan wondered how something so terrifying, didn’t phase him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> again, super short. 
> 
> This honestly took me ages because I really struggled to get into Ryan's head. Please give me feedback, I'm always looking to improve. 
> 
> Shout out to Kait for beta-ing this and for coming up with the title. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at demonsandthebois


End file.
